Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-113509 discloses a manufacturing apparatus in which a mat-shaped composition, in which a heat-curable resin and a radical initiator are added to powdery or fibrous raw material, is thermally pressed with a thermal pressure roller to form a fibrous plate. The thermal pressure roller in this manufacturing apparatus can apply a temperature of 110° C. to 260° C. and a linear pressure corresponding to a pressure of about 10 to 150 kgf/cm2 to the mat-shaped composition.
However, in the manufacturing apparatus described above, at the time of activating the apparatus, when warming up is performed while transporting the mat-shaped composition remaining between the thermal pressure rollers (heating is performed until the thermal pressure roller reaches a predetermined temperature), it was not possible to sufficiently heat the mat-shaped composition.
In addition, in the manufacturing apparatus described above, there is a problem that when a transport process of the mat-shaped composition is stopped, the mat-shaped composition comes into contact with the thermal pressure roller, and is affected by heating with the thermal pressure roller, and thereby the resin contained in the mat-shaped composition is dissolved and the mat-shaped composition sticks to the thermal pressure roller.
An object of some aspects of the present invention is to provide a sheet manufacturing apparatus and a sheet manufacturing method capable of reducing defects due to insufficient heating or the like.